


A Happy Journey

by KeyWonderLand



Series: Because He's Happy! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Hogan Is Gay In This Universe, M/M, Self-Insert - Original Male Character (Author)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWonderLand/pseuds/KeyWonderLand
Summary: Sometimes, I'd wish he'd just take off those damn sunglasses. Those eyes are just too beautiful to be talking about hiding them.[While this work may feature a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it does not necessarily take place WITHIN the Marvel Cinematic Universe.]





	A Happy Journey

_**"You want my sunglasses?"** _

"Nah, I'm cool."

"You  _sure?_ 'Cause it looks like you really need sunglasses right now."

For nearly an entire hour, my hand had been up to shield the relentless rays of the sun that forced their way through the car window; my eyes were especially sensitive that morning, for some damn reason. Maybe I was still in 'Night Mode', which was a zone I found most comfort in. 

"In fact, you kinda look like you're hung over."

I looked over at the man in control of the wheel, his chubby form filling out his black two-piece suit. The aforementioned sunglasses were firmly placed over his own eyes.

I've seen those eyes unobscured by such imposing dark lens—brown, small, beady, cute. It was enough to bring me close to giving in and accepting his offer in order to see them again. Instead, I shifted my vision to the highway road before us. There was less sunlight there anyway.

"I don't drink like that," I answered. "I don't drink at  _all._ I'm just tired."

"What, staying up all night preparing for the big move?" asked the man.

"Well,  _that,_ and plus I had to scramble around a bit to look for my invitation."

"You  _found_ it, right?" the driver asked as if he couldn't bear to be left in suspense.

" _Yeah,_ otherwise I wouldn't even be here!"

The car fell into silence, leaving only the purr of the motor and the ambiance of the open road.

"So," the man started, "is this your first time here in this place?" He seemed pretty talkative right now; it was a difference from last night, at the start of the trip when he mostly listened and grunted when appropriate. That wasn't as fun, to be honest.

"First time in  _this_ city," I replied while taking another glance at the driver. 

His facial profile was pleasing in many ways, I felt. His pointed chin that jutted out just a tad and his pouting lips were two of the features that complimented him the most. Then there were the eyes, if only they were able to be visible.

"It's certainly not my first time in the region, though," I continued, "I've actually got another place back there that, even though I've been staying elsewhere as of late, I still have a home there."

"You mean, like an apartment complex?" the man asked.

"Yeah," I simply answered, looking back to the endless carpet of asphalt. "I've been there for a _while,_ ever since I was a teenager."

"So, what made you wanna come  _here?_ " 

"I've actually visited this town several times before." I could see the new city, with its skyscrapers, banners, and flags, inch ever so close to us. "It's a nice place and I decided that maybe it's going to benefit me from actually living here."

"Okay," the man answered. I could tell he was giving an understanding nod even though my eyes were square on the dripping yellow stripes painted onto the gray carpet. "Well, let me be the first to offer you a warm welcome to your new home!"

"Thanks," I returned, looking back at the driver. The same stony profile as before met my sight; I pretended as if those lips saw at least a little smile during his welcome. 

Finally, after forever, the driver went up the ramp into the new city. And it only took about five hours, nevermind the pit stops! 

My first stop: the Resident Registration Office. It was where I had to confirm my status as a new resident of the city as well as present my invitation.

My driver pulled me up to the front where people of all ages, all shapes and sizes, all races and creeds kept the electronic sliding doors busy.

"Well, this is me," I said, undoing my seatbelt. I was compelled to get the hell out of that car, but then I wanted to keep sitting right next to this driver. I took another look at him, this time getting a look back in return.

"Hey, listen," he started. I could see him steel himself by inhaling deeply through his nostrils. "What's your name again?"

"Key," I replied. I made sure to answer that with a smile if it helped put him at ease. For the first time since we met, those lips popped up into a smile. 

That was the most intoxicating thing to me.

"Well, Key," the man went on, "you think you were satisfied with my services?"

"Yeah, I was," I answered most truthfully. I saw the ad he put out in the paper while I was searching for a driver. There was that pleasing face, though grim, along with a list of services he offered, including driver and bodyguard.

Though he was adamant that he was  _not_  a babysitting service.

The man reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a card. "So, if you ever feel you may be in need of my services in the future, there's my card. Wait, let me—" He stuck his chubby fingers back into the inside pocket and pulled out a pen. After quickly scrawling something down onto the white card, he finally handed it to me. 

I thanked him, said goodbye, and willed myself to leave the black Audi. Stepping out into the cool morning air, I strolled up toward the front entrance, not before quickly going over the card I held the whole time.

Underneath his contact information was a message in clear black ink:

 

_**You're a nice guy. Please call me soon. xx** _

_**H. Hogan** _

My head whipped itself around to the car to see Happy's arm sticking over the roof as he waved goodbye. I could have sworn I'd seen a bigger smile from within the darkened interior before he drove off.

Those eyes of his, as I liked to imagine, twinkled brightly behind those imposing dark lenses.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as if, this being the first story I've posted here, it would be apt for the subject to be about traveling to a new place to call home.
> 
> In fact, the entire story features a double meaning, most prominent of all moving to a new home being a stand-in for joining a new site. The apartment complex also being a stand-in for another fanwork site. We can also compare Happy Hogan's role in this story to a ferryman of sorts.
> 
> Yes, that is indeed THE Happy Hogan as depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe; his appearance here is similar to that of his deleted Infinity War cameo. Why Happy Hogan? Well, more stories featuring him, the better. Plus, he's been on my mind often during the past several days, so...(ahem)
> 
> ANYWAY! Only If you so desire, I am interested in hearing your feedback.


End file.
